This research will examine the therapeutic effects of the nurse's use of presence in providing care to patients and their families. The research program is predicated on the knowledge that in a health care environment characterized by cost containment, nurses frequently underutilize the readily available resource they have in their patients' families. Additionally, nurses often underestimate the power their own beings can have in positively influencing the health outcomes of patients and their families.